In some surgical procedures involving bones, for instance, the procedure may involve separating a bone into portions, which are thereafter reunited. This happens, for example, in entries into the chest cavity, as for heart surgery, where the sternum is required to be separated along its length. There may be other instances where a bone has undergone fracturing through some trauma, and is thereafter to have portions rejoined for proper healing. Additionally, in applications involving the spine, there may be independent bones that benefit from holding a particular position relative to each other to allow for healing of the disc and other surrounding tissues.